Stowaway Marriage
by Burning4Edward
Summary: What would you do if you were 16 and all alone? What if, you weren't legally allowed to own land just because you were a woman? What if the entire town turned their backs on you with winter quickly approaching? What would you do? AH
1. Chapter 1

_The first time I saw Edward Cullen I was 12 years old. Papa and I were at the local merchant store purchasing a gift for mama's birthday. Standing by the candy, I spied papa talking to the handsome man with copper colored hair. He seemed kind when he made papa laugh. Eventually, papa called for me forcing me away from my spot._

 _I scurried over to my papa and the man. "Isabella this striking young lad is Edward Cullen. He and his sister just took over the old Hunter ranch. Edward, this is my daughter Isabella, but I wouldn't call her that if I were you as she prefers Bella. My son Emmett recently set off for Carson to start his own ranch." I quickly blushed at his statement of my name._

 _Edward tipped his hat towards me and said, "It's mighty nice meeting you Miss Bella. Well, Charlie I better be heading back. Alice and I have a ton of work to complete before winter sets in." I couldn't respond because I was too shy, I was only able to smile._

 _"I can completely understand that. I'll see you around. Feel free to stop by if you ever need anything. That first winter in this area can be hard on your spirits but with prayer and support of family and friends you'll pull through just fine." Papa replied before turning back to Mr. Newton._

 _I watched out the window as Edward walked outside with his supplies in hand. He turned to his wagon and loaded everything up. Once he was ready he hopped onto his wagon and he headed out of town. Once I could no longer see him I headed over to the counter to papa and Mr. Newton. "Ah, Miss Bella, so your papa was telling me it's your mama's birthday in two days time. Your papa was thinking about this necklace or a new dress. He can't decide which she would enjoy more. What do you think?" Mr. Newton asked._

 _I smiled knowing exactly what mama would want. "Well, mama could use a new dress. But I think she would enjoy the necklace more. Remember, when her necklace broke earlier this summer? She cried for days about it." I replied, looking towards papa for confirmation._

 _Papa replied, "Oh, I completely forgot about that. You are right as always my beautiful daughter." as he smiled towards me. Papa looked back towards Mr. Newton and said, "I'll take the necklace. Do you have a small box for it?"_

 _Mr. Newton confirmed that he had a box and gathered the rest of our supplies. Once we were ready we headed home. I didn't know it then but Edward would change my life in a few short years._


	2. Chapter 2

It's cold, so cold. Mama and Papa passed away from smallpox a few weeks ago. People, whom I always considered friends or even family wouldn't help me because they were afraid I carried the disease too. Since the outbreak was so bad across town they started burning down the residences that were affected. This left me with nowhere to go and no food.

Before, Papa's deputy, Tyler, came to burn my home I gathered what little money we had and a few important items. I tried buying food but the merchants wouldn't take the money. I resorted to leaving the money lying on the countertop after I gathered the food. Eventually, they barred me from entering the premises.

So now, here I stand with my clothes wrapped as tightly as possible around me, between the saloon and the merchant store. I try to stay hidden in the shadows because the town folk keep glaring at me like I'm the plague. I've shed so many tears over the last few weeks. How can people I've known my entire life treat me as such? Being only 16 doesn't allow me to seek much work and I can't own land so I have nowhere to go.

Emmett hasn't responded to my letter. I've asked him for the money to take the stage coach to him but with no response I can't do anything. I would give anything for a warm place to sleep tonight. I don't know if I'll be able to make it much longer with how cold it is growing.

Hearing an approaching wagon, I slip further into the shadow. After a moment, I peek out from my hidden spot and spy non-other than Edward Cullen. I watch as he talks to Mr. Newton and then he loads his wagon with supplies. He waves goodbye to Mr. Newton and heads over towards the local blacksmith.

Making a quick decision I gather my few items and head over towards the wagon. I climb in the back and cover myself with the coverings he has placed over his supplies. After a few moments, I hear the approaching of feet. Scared I try to calm my breathing as I do not wish to be discovered. I feel when something is added to the back of the wagon. Another inch and I would have been discovered.

With a quick jerk, the wagon is in motion. The temperature begins to drop and I hear a voice, "Damn, glad I made it to town so quickly. This storm is going to be bad. Let's get going a little faster Midnight." I smiled, realizing Edward was talking to his beautiful horse. Somehow, I drifted to sleep as we made our trip towards a ranch that I hadn't seen since I was a little girl.

 _It was a beautiful warm day and we were enjoying the local church picnic. I watched as Edward approached with a beautiful girl. The girl had dark hair and her eyes were crystal blue. Immediately, I felt jealousy take over. It's silly because Edward is 10 years older than me and I'm only 12._

 _I've seen Edward a few times around town. Each time I've been able to say a little more. I don't know why each time I see him I become so flustered I don't know how to respond._

 _I watch as Edward comes closer to our group. He speaks to papa first. "Good day Charlie, I'd like you to meet younger sister, Alice. Alice, this is the good sheriff Charlie Swan, his wife Renee, and his lovely daughter Isabella." Feeling utter relief, I smile towards Alice._

 _Alice, immediately smiles towards me and asks about me. During my conversation with Alice I notice papa has invited Edward and Alice to join us. We spend the entire event conversing. After everyone is finished eating, music starts up and kids run off for games. I watch as Edward asks Alice for a quick dance. I catch Papa's eye and he gives me a knowing look._

I'm jostled awake when someone shakes my foot. "Isabella, what are you doing in my wagon? Your parents are going to be so worried." I look up into the concerned but blazing eyes of Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

First, thank you for all of the reviews. It was pointed out to me that the first two chapters were a little confusing because of the jumping back and forth of time. They were confused about Bella's age. She is not 12, she's 16. She was 12 when she met Edward. When I originally uploaded all of my chapters I had dreams/memories italicized. I didn't check to see if my formatting stayed the same after the upload (which I should have). It's been corrected now. Sorry for any confusion.

Also, some of the spelling is wrong on purpose. Since this is a story about the wild west I'm trying to give the impression they are talking with an accent like my grandparents and many cousins.

When I imagine this story it's the late 1800s. Edwards property does not have electricity. (My great-grandparents actually never had electricity because it was the devils work. They died in the 60s which is way before I was born. My great-grandfather was preacher) I do not go to church and in this story I'm viewing it as a time when paper was expensive so having a bible was a luxury (which is true for many people back then). I hope I don't offend anyone if I quote a passage wrong so please forgive me I do not mean any offense. I'm going off memory, I haven't attended church regularly since I was a kid. Any ways I'll let you get to the story.

**E+B**E+B**

"Isabella, what are you doing in my wagon? Your parents must be worried." I look up into the concerned but blazing eyes of Edward Cullen.

Quickly, climbing out of the wagon I look around and finally I answer Edward. "My parents passed away a few weeks ago from smallpox. No one will help me. I've tried reaching Emmett but he hasn't responded to my letter. I have nowhere else to go."

Edward looks at me in concern and responds. "I'm sorry to hear that, but it ain't right. A lady shouldn't be stayin here. Your reputation will be ruined."

"Please, I'll stay outa your way? I'll help cook, I know that your meals aren't that great since Alice left. Please, I'll do whatever you want, just until Emmett comes calling?" I plead

Sighing, "Miss Bella, you can stay until this storm passes. After that I'll have to take you back to town. You are too young to be stayin here." Edward replies, as he turns to start unhitching the horse. I look around and notice the snow has really picked up. There are at least three inches of snow on the ground and it's only been maybe two hours. From looking in the distance, it appears that it's turning into a terrible storm, which is normal for these parts.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay. Is there anything you need me to help with?" I ask as I notice he's struggling to get everything done before the weather turns more sour.

He glances towards me and says. "You probably ain't used to it, but do you see that pile of wood over yaunder?" He points towards the side of the barn and I shake my head yes. "With how quickly this storm is coming on I need to take extra wood indoors so it doesn't become wet. Could you start gathering the wood and carrying it inside and placing it with the other wood stack inside?"

I nod in confirmation and say, "Yes, I can do that." I head over to the stack and start gathering the wood. I gather a good amount and head towards the house. Inside I try to look around but I decide I should get to work gathering more wood. I make the trip five times before Edward tells me I've gathered enough for the time being.

As I'm heading in with the final stack Edward stops me. "Miss Bella, would you mind starting a small meal? It's getting rather late and I don't usually eat this late but you look like you could use some nourishment."

I reply, "Yes, I can make us something. Is there anything in particular you would like?"

"It doesn't matter. I have anything you would need down in the cellar." He said as he turned back to his tasks.

I made my way over to the cellar. Inside I found meat, eggs, milk, butter, canned fruits and vegetables, and so much more. It really was the most food I've ever seen in one household before. I gathered everything I would need for a quick vegetable soup.

After cutting all the vegetables I put everything into the pot. The smell was intoxicating as the aromas filled the small home. I looked around while the food cooked. I found a small room behind the eating area that contained a small dresser and a large bed. There were two other rooms at the top of narrow stairs. Both had dressers and beds. There was a space on the fireplace that opened in each room allowing the room to be heated. I left the openings closed since I didn't know where Edward would want me to sleep.

The food was about done when Edward returned. He placed his hat on the hook by the door. When he turned towards me my heart skipped a beat. He was always a handsome man but without his hat he was even more. I just had to sneak onto the wagon of the one man I've had a crush on since I was 12 years old.

Edward looked up towards me as I stirred the soup. "It smells amazing. What did you end up making?" He said as he walked towards the table.

"I would have made something with meat but it would have taken more time so I made vegetable soup." I replied as I continued stirring the soup.

"That sounds wonderful. Alice used to make that on cold days like today." He said with a smile as he took a seat.

I walked over to the shelf that contained utensils, cups, bowls, and plates. I grabbed two bowls and started ladling out good portions of the soup for each of us. Edward then stood and grabbed two cups and began filling them with water from the pump. I placed the bowls on the table and turned to grab the spoons. As I reached for the spoons I had to reach up on my tippy toes, Edward laughed because they were still just out of reach. He came over and grabbed them which placed me between him and the countertop. I blushed and whispered a quiet "thank you."

Edward stepped back to the table as he said, "No problem, Miss Bella. I guess for now I'll need to place the dishes lower since you'll be here for a few days."

I nodded and took my seat across from him. As we ate our dinner Edward looked towards me and said, "This is really good. Alice new how to make simple meals her food was never flavored so well."

"Thank you. I added a few herbs which is what really adds the flavoring." I replied as I lifted a spoon full of soup towards my mouth.

He smiled in return and went back to eating. The remainder of the meal was finished in silence. After we were done I grabbed our dishes and took them to the sink. It didn't take long to clean up. I placed the small amount of leftovers in a covered dish and was ready to take them to the cellar when Edward stopped me. "It's getting cold outside. This storm is quickly turning into a blizzard. Let me take those down and you can prepare for bed."

I handed the leftovers to Edward and asked, "Where should I sleep?"

As Edward headed out the door he said, "It doesn't matter. Either room upstairs will be fine."

I smiled and headed upstairs. I chose the room to the right. It was slightly smaller than the other which meant it would heat a little easier. When I stepped into the room it was very cold. Immediately I opened the hatch to the fireplace. I decided to head back downstairs until the room heated to a better temperature.

When Edward came back in he stomped off the snow and placed his coat and hat back by the door. He then went over to the fireplace and added more wood. "I think we are gonna be staying put for a few days. I don't think I've ever seen the snow come down like this."

I nodded and went over to the small window. Outside it looked like the snow was already a foot deep. I turned to Edward with tears in my eyes. "Thank you for letting me stay here. People in town have been avoiding me, thinking I might have smallpox too. I don't get it. They all loved my papa and always said they'd help if we ever needed anything. They've done nothing but turn their backs. They wouldn't even allow me to buy food so I could eat." By the end of my rant I was full on sobbing.

Edward came over towards me. First, he reached over and closed the inner shutters to the window. Then he wrapped me in his arms. "People are quite peculiar. I believe everyone wants to help but ultimately, they are afraid. They care about you but their lives are more important. My family also died because of smallpox. That is why I came out here. I used all the money from selling our land and bought this plot that was already established. Mr. Hunter probably wouldn't have sold if his son hadn't been squandering all his money and time at the saloon. I came out here with only my sister wishing to forget everything. It never goes away but it does get better. I'm sorry you had to sleep on the streets and forage for food. Hopefully, when this storm is over your brother will come calling."

I nodded while he rubbed my back. Sniffling I replied, "I'm sorry about your parents. I'm glad you had Alice. I really appreciate your help. I probably would have died during this storm if you hadn't come along."

He laughed, "Yeah, that wagon sure had a mind of his own, picking up sweet girls without permission. But please don't say that. I would hope someone would have let you stay during this storm. It's getting late and I'm sure your room is warm by now. Why don't you head to bed?"

I pulled away and headed up the stairs. "Good night and sweet dreams." I said as I walked up the stairs. Once in the bedroom I removed my dress. Not having a change of clothes, I placed my dress on the chair in the corner of the room. I let my hair down so it could fall around my shoulders for the night. I climbed under the blanket and sleep easily found me.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, for such a late update. I recently accepted a new position working for a local law firm. So, currently I'm working tons of overtime to finish up last minute projects for my current employer.

Thank you for all of the reviews.

**B+E**B+E**

The next morning, I woke to warmth. Feeling absolutely content I didn't want to get out of bed. But I knew I needed to get started on breakfast since I'm staying here. I quickly redressed and re-pinned my hair. As I made my way downstairs I was hit with the scent of something strong. I made my way into the kitchen area and found Edward by the stove.

"Good morning, Miss Bella, I hope you slept well last night. I started some coffee would you like some?" Edward said as he turned towards me.

"I've never had coffee. But yes, I would love to try some. Is that what I'm smelling?" I replied while looking down at the table.

Edward replied with a laugh in his voice. "Why yes, Miss Bella that would be the coffee your smelling. You are more than welcome to try it. I will warn you that it has a bitter taste so it might not be to your liking." He quickly grabbed a cup and poured some for me.

I took the cup from his hands and brought it to my lips. It immediately burned my tong and the taste was awful. I forced myself to swallow the awful tasting drink and started coughing. As tears came to my eyes I noticed Edward laughing at my predicament. "I'll take that as a you don't care for it." He replied jokingly.

"That was awful. How can you drink that?" I asked in concern.

"It's an acquired taste. I find that it helps me wake up when I don't get a good night's sleep." He replied as he took a seat at the table.

"Well, I won't be drinking that again. Would you like me to make breakfast?" I asked while looking at him.

"Sure, let me go down to the cellar to get something. There's bread in the box on the counter." Edward grabbed his hat and winter coat before heading outside to go to the cellar. While he was retrieving the food, I decided to preheat the stove and pans. The door slammed open and Edward came in carrying a few eggs and some butter and milk. "I figured breakfast should be simple. How does eggs and toast sound?" Edward said setting the items on the table.

"That will be simple enough. How do you like your eggs?" I asked as I set the table.

"Cooked" He replied before leaving the house.

"Cooked, well yeah, I'd hope you'd like them cooked." I sarcastically said to myself as I started fixing everything. It took maybe ten minutes to get breakfast done. I started preparing to head outside in search of Edward when the door slammed open. Gusts of wind blew in snow as Edward came through the door.

He immediately went over to the fire to warm his hands. "We won't be going anywhere for a few days. The snow is at least over a foot high. I just gave the animals some feed. I'll have to head back out and milk Bess after we eat."

"I can help with that if you want. I know I didn't grow up on a ranch but I did help some of the neighbors with their animals when they needed it." I said as he came to join me at the table. "Would you like a glass of milk?"

He nodded his head and said, "I'd love a glass of milk. Thank you for making breakfast."

I quickly grabbed the milk for him. As soon as I placed it in front of him he took the cup and drank it down quickly. He was just like my father, always eating everything at lightning speed. I laughed and said, "if you don't slow down, you'll choke. You're eating like you haven't ever eaten."

He started to slow down and he looked at me. "This is really good. I'm sorry, I'm not used to having anyone here since Alice married Jasper. So, I eat quickly and then get to work."

I smiled in return, "I can understand that. But with how much snow there is what kind of work will you be doing?"

"Well, I need to milk Bess. After that I'll need to make sure the animals are secure. I felt a bad draft in the barn when I went in earlier. So, I need to patch somewhere. I also, need to climb on top of the roof and knock some of the snow off or the roof might collapse if we get to much more snow. On top of that I need to work on my laundry." Edward, responded with ease.

"I can help with the laundry and if there's anything else I can help you with please let me know." I said trying to figure out what I would be doing with my day.

"I really appreciate that but you shouldn't be doing my laundry. A young lady such as yourself shouldn't be cleaning another man's underwear." He said back to my reply.

"I know but I need something to do. I can be helpful. Just tell me what you need." I said pleadingly

"Bella, really, you do not need to do anything. I appreciate the food you've prepared. You should relax and take some time for yourself. You've had a rough couple of weeks and you deserve a break." He replied. I didn't press any further. After breakfast was done Edward prepared to face the elements once again. I watched as he walked out the door. I cleaned up the table and began cleaning up the snow that blew in earlier.

After I was finished with that I went upstairs to try and rest a little more. I was to restless so I got up. I knew I needed to wash my dress so I looked through the drawers and small closet in the corner. I found an old dress that needed some work but I could wear it while my dress was cleaned. I quickly made the decision to put the dress on. It felt a little strange wearing a dress without my undergarments but it would have to do.

I took my clothing downstairs and quickly prepared the water. I heated some water on the stove and grabbed the washing bucket and soap. Once the water was heated to an appropriate temperature I added it to the bucket. I started with my undergarments because they were white. Once they were soaped up, I rinsed them with clean water. I then rung out as much water as possible and hung them in front of the fire to dry.

Once the undergarments were hanging I started washing my dress. Even though it's covered in many weeks of grime it's still a very pretty dress. My papa bought it for me for my birthday and I've worn it ever since. Well, before my parents passed I wore two other dresses but when they burned our house they burned my other dresses.

After my dress was hanging I decided to move my undergarments to the bedroom. It wouldn't be right for Edward to see my undergarments. After I moved them to the bedroom I began cleaning the bucket and boiling more water for Edwards clothing. I hadn't seen Edward in a couple of hours so I started to worry. I went over to the window and pulled back the shutter hoping to see him. He was walking back towards the house so I closed the window back up.

Edward walked in and saw me in the dress I found. "You changed. Where did you get that dress? I haven't seen it in years."

"I'm sorry, I really needed to wash my dress and I found this one in the closet in my room. I hope you don't mind." I replied

"It was Alice's but she hasn't worn it since before my parents passed away. I'm surprised it fits you." He said as he moved towards the fire.

"Yes, I was surprised too. But I managed. My dress should be dry in a few hours. I started some fresh water for you."

"Thank you but it will be a little bit. I still need to get up to the roof. I just came in to warm up before I headed up." He said as he rubbed his hands together.

"If you give me your clothing I could wash it. I know you don't want me washing your undergarments so I could wash your regular clothes and you can save the undergarments for yourself." I said as I prepared him a cup of coffee.

"Okay, you can wash my clothes but you will not wash my undergarments. Also, if you need something else to do you could fix our next meal." He said as he turned towards me.

I agreed so he ran to his bedroom and brought his clothing out. He placed it close to the washing bucket. Then he put his coat and hat back on and headed to the cellar. He quickly brought some vegetables and chicken before heading back out to work on the roof.

I quickly started the oven and prepared the chicken to be baked. I also roasted the vegetables with the chicken so I could work on the clothing. I started with the shirts he provided. After rinsing them and ringing them out I hung them by the fire. I then went to work on his pants. They took longer but I got them done. By the time I was done with the clothes it was time to pull the chicken out.

Before I could finish pulling the chicken out I heard a loud yell that stopped my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I've made it through my first week at my new job. I've been really busy but I love the change. Working in a law office is so different. It's nice not working in Human Resources, I'm back to working with my degree. I didn't realize how much I truly missed it.

Here's some advice, don't take a job just because the money is great because it might lead to unhappiness which could lead to depression. I did that and it isn't worth it. I lost a lot of sleep because I didn't love what I was doing. We spend to many of our waking hours away from home making a living so make sure you do something you love.

Anyways, lets get back to the story. I promise to upload a new chapter in one week.

**E+B**E+B**

I quickly placed the chicken on top of the counter and ran over to the window hoping to see Edward. Unable to see him I put on my coat and headed outside. It was freezing but I moved as quickly as I could. I found Edward on his back in the snow. I ran over to him and noticed his eyes were closed. I tried to shake him to get him to open his eyes. "Edward, Edward are you okay? Please open your eyes." I pleaded.

I started becoming frantic when he didn't respond. I place my arms under his arms and started dragging him towards the house. It wasn't easy and it took a good 20 minutes before I made it to the door. I managed to open the door and I dragged him in. It took all my energy to get him inside. Out of breath I began removing his jacket. Kneeling beside him I began checking him for injuries.

Completely worried, I didn't find any blood but there was a lump on his head. He was breathing but he wouldn't wake up. He was too heavy to get unto his bed so I ran to his room and gathered his blanket and pillow. I tried to make him comfortable but I had no way of knowing if I was achieving anything.

I stayed by his side as nightfall came. I checked his temperature and he felt really warm so I started placing cool rags on his forehead. I grew uncomfortable so I ran upstairs hoping to change out of this dress. I put my undergarments on and my usual dress. Once I was comfortable I grabbed a pillow and blanket off my bed. I quickly headed back downstairs and placed my items next to Edward.

As I was placing my items down I noticed the chicken on the table. I decided I should eat a little before going to sleep. I ate a small portion before placing the leftovers back in the now cold oven. I added more wood to the fire and changed the rag on Edwards head. Slowly I lowered myself next to Edward. "Dear Heavenly Father, please heal Edward and let him wake up. I need him." I prayed before I drifted into a very worried sleep.

I woke up at least every hour because I was so worried about Edward. I changed his cool rag each time I woke up. A little before sunrise my sleep was interrupted by the sound of moaning. My eyes shot open and I jumped up and glanced towards Edward. He was moaning but his eyes were shut.

"Edward, can you hear me?" I asked in desperation and concern.

Nothing, there was absolutely no response. His moaning ceased and he was completely still. Scared out of my mind I couldn't hold back my tears. "Please Edward, wake up. I don't know what to do." I cried into his chest.

Unable to fall back to sleep. I changed his rags multiple times throughout the night. I continued adding logs to the fire. As daylight approached I decided I needed to tend to the animals.

I quickly headed to the barn and began cleaning out the pen for the horses. I provided fresh hay and headed over to Bess. I quickly cleaned her pen and then milked her once I was done I fed her too. Before I could leave her pen, she kicked me. I ended up falling on my butt and the milk I had in my hand flew all over my dress.

I picked myself up off the ground. Lifting my hands, I began wiping down the front of my dress. I then went to the chicken house and provided their feed and cleaned up too. I also took care of the pigs. Once everyone was fed and the pens were cleaned I headed back to the house.

After quickly checking on Edward and realizing he still hadn't moved I headed up the stairs to switch dresses. After quickly changing I ran my dress back downstairs and started some fresh water to wash the soiled dress. Deciding that Edward would just have to deal with my choice I went into his bedroom to retrieve his remaining dirty clothes.

As I waited for the water to heat I folded the clothes I washed the day before. I had just finished placing his clothing in their appropriate spots when I heard the water boiling over in the other room. I quickly went and removed the water from the stove and dumped a portion of it into the washing bucket. I added some cold water so I could stand to touch the water.

First things first. I started washing Edwards undergarments. Once they were clean I rinsed them and hung them by the fireplace. I washed my dress and placed it by the fireplace too. After I cleaned up the bucket I went back and checked on Edward again. Still no change. I changed his rag one last time before heading to the cellar to start some food.

I decided to fix something that would provide a broth. That way I could get some type of nourishment into his stomach. I quickly ate and then went over to Edward with a bowl of chicken broth. I lifted his head and positioned it on my lap.

"Please wake up. I don't know what to do. I can't take care of the ranch. If there wasn't snow on the ground, I'd go and retrieve someone for assistance. You must be okay. Please wake up." I cried as I started forcing broth down his throat.

Each spoonful felt like a lifetime. Waiting for it to seep down his throat. He didn't swallow he was just breathing. Afraid that he might drown I decided I should sit him up a little more. I removed myself from under him and grabbed under both of his arms. I heaved as I pulled him closer to the wall forcing him to sit in a more upright position.

It was easier to feed him from this position. I moved to sit on his right and angled my body so I was facing him. It seemed to flow down his throat much easier. Once the broth was gone I grabbed a clean rag with a small bowl of water and wiped down his face. He began sweating profusely so I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Taking the rag in my hand and dipping it in the water I began wiping his chest down.

Once he was wiped down I took a dry rag and wiped him down again. I placed the rags and bowl of water on the table. Glancing back towards Edward I had a need to get him into his bed. I decided to try so I reached under his arms and began dragging him towards his bedroom. It took quite a bit of time since he was so heavy and I had to be careful not to hit his head.

Eventually I made it to the side of his bed. I couldn't just lift him onto the bed so I propped him onto the side of the bed. I then climbed onto his bed and went to the edge right behind him and reached under his arms. I heaved and pulled and I eventually pulled him up enough that his waist was on the bed. I took a deep breath and climbed off the bed and went around and maneuvered his legs so they were on the bed too.

Once he was completely on the bed I sat on the floor trying to catch my breath. "Gosh, you are heavy." I said, out loud. After my breath was caught I glanced up towards him and noticed the sheen of sweat on his forehead so I went back into the other room and grabbed my rag and bowl of water. I proceeded to wipe him down again. Not wanting him to overheat or freeze I grabbed the lightest cover he had and placed it over him. Realizing how tired I felt I went to the chair next to his bed and fell into another restless sleep.

**E+B**E+B**

I know you should never move someone when they're unconscious as you could hurt them further. But, what would you do if you were 16? What would you do if there was no way to contact anyone for help?

Could you imagine being a 16 year old girl and lifting a grown man onto a bed when they are dead weight?

 _Since I'm new to writing on fanfiction I would like to find a beta. Anyone have some time to spare please PM me?_


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry it took so long to update. My laptop decided it was time to go off to computer heaven. It was time I've had the same laptop since I graduated from high school. Which was almost 15 years ago. So, in computer years it was probably almost 100 years old. Unfortunately, my job has fanfiction blocked so I had to wait until I could get another. I'll update on a more regular basis now.

Enjoy!

*E+B*E+B*

It was three days later before Edward made another sound. It was the middle of the day and I had just finished fixing more broth. I went into his bedroom and I found him holding his head in pain. Immediately I jumped into action. I rushed to his side and removed the rag from his head. "Oh Edward, you're going to be okay. Do you remember what happened?" I asked in concern.

While moaning, he replied, "My head, my head, it hurts so bad. What happened?"

"You fell from the roof. I dragged you back into the house and I've been caring for you for the last four and a half days. I was so worried; I couldn't get you to wake up." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Shh, thank you for taking care of me. I need to get up and take care of the animals." He said as he tried to get up.

"Are you crazy? You were just moaning in pain. You are not taking care of anything today. The only thing you are doing is resting and maybe some moving around inside. I've been taking care of the animals." I said with determination as I helped Edward to his feet.

"Bella, I really appreciate your help but this is my ranch I have to take care of things." He said in return. He wobbled when he started moving towards the doorway.

I linked our elbows trying to steady him. "Edward please stay in bed. I can handle whatever you need. Just tell me what you need and I'll do it."

He glanced down at my hand that somehow ended up on his bare chest. "What happened to my clothes? And, how did I get into my bed if I fell outside in the snow?"

I blushed but replied, "When you first fell I dragged you into the house. I stayed with you all night. You started burning up with a fever so I removed your shirt and started wiping you down with a cool rag regularly. On the second day, I managed to drag you into your bed."

He looked at me with what could only be astonishment and said, "I can't believe you did all of that. What about the animals?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful he wasn't upset, "I took care of the animals. I took care of a lot while you were out. You have no idea how worried I was. If there hadn't been so much snow on the ground I would have gone for help." By the end of my statement I was in tears.

Edward raised his free hand and slowly wiped the tears from my eyes. I moved my head slightly so his entire hand was caressing my face. As my eyes closed he rubbed my tears away as he said, "Please Miss Bella, don't cry. I'm going to be okay."

I sniffled and opened my eyes. Gazing into his eyes I said, "I'm sorry I'm crying. I'm being such a child and you're the one who got hurt."

He chuckled as he continued stroking my cheek with his thumb, "Trust me, you are not a child. You were worried and you didn't have any help. I think you deserve a break."

Realizing our positions I gasped, it isn't right for me to be with a half-naked man in his bedroom. I turned Edward back towards the bed and said "I should really let you get some rest. You still have a slight fever so you definitely need your rest."

"I think I've had enough rest for a few days. Please, I need to get out of this room. I'd like to go to the kitchen for a while." He said with pleading eyes.

I shook my head no and with sad eyes I left Edward in his room. It took everything in me to not go right back to him, "I think I should prepare something for a late lunch, or an early dinner."

I quickly began preparing a meal. Since it was still so cold outside I brought food up from the cellar so I wouldn't have to go down to that cold room so often. With Edward awake I decided to prepare a more substantial meal. I placed the ham in the oven and started working on some potatoes and green beans. I hoped Edward would be pleased with my choice.

A deep cough interrupted my thoughts. I looked towards the other room and standing in the doorway was Edward. He had managed to put a shirt on. Even with a shirt I still blushed, thinking of our close positions a few moments ago. "Sorry to interrupt you while you are cooking. But I couldn't stay in that room another minute. Do you mind if I sit out here with you?"

I turned back to the stove to stir the potatoes and green beans. "This is your home. You can be anywhere you want." I quietly replied.

"It is, my home but you are the one who has been taking care of things for the last few days. I don't want to be an inconvenience." Edward said as he walked towards the chair closest to the fire.

"Edward, you'll never be an inconvenience. I'm just a little flustered from earlier." I replied with my head still down.

Edward grabbed a book from beside the fireplace and sat down. "Bella, there's no reason to be flustered. I was sick and you took care of me. Nothing happened. There were no sins committed. Everything is as it was."

I glanced towards him and to myself and I thought about everything I was taught since I was a little girl. He's right we haven't committed a sin but my thoughts are troubling me. The more I'm around him, the more I want him to notice me. My crush is turning into something more and I don't know how to deal with it. I asked, "What are you reading?"

He looked up from the book and said, "I'm reading some scripture. Since I miss church service every Wednesday night Reverend Weber stops by once a week to assign some scriptures for me to read. I make it into town on most Sundays as you know but I hate missing any service. I was raised going to church twice a week all my life, so I want to keep up in any way that I can."

I nodded in understanding. "Would you mind reading out loud? I'd love to hear it."

So, as I worked on dinner Edward read from the bible. It was nice listening to him read. It also helped relieve some of the guilt I had over where my thoughts were leading. I pray God will forgive us for living under the same roof when we are unmarried.

After dinner, we both decided to retire to bed. For the first night in days I had a restful sleep. I dreamed of a little girl with bright green eyes.

*E+B*

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be up this weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, I stirred from my sleep refreshed and hungry. I decided to head downstairs to fix some breakfast. When I reached the landing, Edward was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. "Hello, are you feeling any better?" I asked as I moved towards the sink. Edward looked up towards me and a tight smile appeared on his face.

"I feel much better, Miss Bella. Thank you for everything you did over the last few days. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't dragged my behind in from the cold." Edward replied after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Please stop calling me Miss Bella, it's Bella. I think we are friends so you don't need to call me miss. I'm glad you feel better. I was so worried about you. Please don't do anything that dangerous again." I told Edward as I grabbed a cup of water. I took a sip and placed my cup on the table.

He gave me a tight nod before going back to his cup of coffee. "Is everything okay? You seem a little different today." I said as I took a seat across from him.

He didn't seem to want to interact with me but he finally looked up and responded. "I'm a little upset. You did something I asked you not to and it wasn't your place."

Shocked, "What are you talking about?" I asked confused. How dare he say something like that. He wasn't the one left to take care of everything.

He responded with a bit of ire in his voice, "You washed my drawers. I told you it wasn't right. We're not married so you shouldn't be seeing my drawers!"

"I know, I agreed not to but I was trying to stay busy. I was so worried about you and having something else to do helped relieve some of the stress. I'm sorry you aren't happy about it but honestly you should be thanking me for helping out while you were knocked out cold and burning up with fever." I said, with my voice slightly rising.

"Next time I tell you not to do something you do as I say. This is my home. You have no right going through my things. You aren't even really a guest. You were a stowaway in my wagon!" He was being completely irate at this point.

How could he say that? Yes, I was a stowaway but I had no choice. "Grrr. You know what? You, you are a rotten and mean man Mr. Cullen. If I hadn't been here, you would've died. Stop being so mean and say thank you!" I yelled as I got up from the table and headed outside.

Not caring about the chill in the air and lack of coat or shoes I stomped to the barn. I began taking care of the animals. For the first time Bess left me alone and I made it out of her stall without a kick. I guess she responds well to anger. Walking back through the snow without shoes, I placed the milk in the cellar.

While in the cellar I grabbed some food for breakfast. I stomped back into the house and went over to the table. I began preparing everything for cooking. As I was putting the potato cakes in the pan for frying I noticed Edward looking at me from the doorway to his bedroom. His arms were crossed over his chest. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I really do appreciate your help." I continued cooking and ignoring him. "Bella, please stop and look at me."

"I have to watch the food or it will burn. Don't call me Bella. Only friends call me that and as you stated earlier I'm a stowaway not your friend." I replied as I flipped the cakes.

He walked over to me and reached around me grabbing the pan. He placed the pan on the table. "What did you do that for?" I asked in anger.

"I'm trying to apologize woman. Now please look at me." He said with annoyance.

I turned towards him and pointed my finger in his face. "You are a big, I don't know what you are but let me get back to cooking!" I then reached for the pan that was just behind him.

"Miss Bella, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I'm not used to having anyone take care of me. Please forgive my foolishness." He pleaded.

I sighed and looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry I've been difficult today but your mood swings are giving me a headache and you did hurt my feelings. I still feel bad that I hid in your wagon."

Edward grabbed my hands and lowered his head and said "Bella, I shouldn't have said anything about that. You really have been a blessing being here. If you hadn't been on that wagon I, no we both wouldn't be here. You ARE a guest here. Now, let me finish breakfast and you go and change. You have to be freezing since you went out without shoes or a coat."

I looked down and realized my stockings were wet along with the bottom of my dress. "Yes, I'll go change. I can't wait for all the snow to melt. How long do you think it will be?" I asked as I headed to the stairs.

He glanced towards me as he placed the pan back on the stove. "Honestly, with how cold it's been it could be another week or more. If we get more snow maybe even longer."

I quickly changed and went back downstairs. A few days ago, I found an extra pair of stockings in an old chest in the barn so I wouldn't have to go around showing my ankles. As I made my way downstairs, I heard Edward humming.

I listened from the last stair as he finished up breakfast. When he turned around to place the plates on the table he noticed me and he quit humming. "I didn't see you there. How long have you been there?" He asked with a slight bashfulness.

"Long enough, that was beautiful. I've never heard it before. Where did you hear it from?" I asked as I stepped towards the table.

"My mother used to play it when I was growing up. We had an upright piano in the parlor of our home. I used to sit and listen for hours as she tinkered away. She tried to teach Alice how to play but she didn't have the patience. I picked up a little but my father thought it was a waste of time so I haven't played since I was around 12." Edward said before taking a bite of his potato cake.

"I wish I could listen to you play." I responded with interest.

"Trust me, I wasn't that good and it's been so long I don't think you'd enjoy it." He said while glancing up at me with a smile.

"I don't believe you. You've been good at everything since I've been here. Well, except for climbing on the roof." I said with a slight snicker.

He dropped his fork and raised his hand to his heart. "I'm wounded. You have taken aim at my pride." He said jokingly.

After a quick laugh we went back to finishing our meal. As the day progressed we worked on things that had been forgotten over the last few days together. At the end of the day I found myself hoping I could stay here indefinitely.

*E+B*E+B*

I hope you enjoyed that chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

First, I want to say thanks to my beta reader Daniella Adams. Enjoy!

**E+B**E+B**

Over the last week Edward has taught me more about the ranch. I found out that the reason why Bess kept kicking me was because I would approach from the wrong side. Apparently, animals have preferences of approach. Edward also told me more about Alice and Jasper.

 _"How often do you see Alice?" I asked as I washed the dishes from the meal we just finished._

 _"I saw Alice and Jasper the day before you joined me here. We had our regular Saturday meal together." He replied as he moved towards the fire._

 _"You must miss her since we've been stuck here for about two weeks with no visitors. I haven't seen Jasper before. How did they meet?" I continue._

 _Edward laughs as he takes his seat to read from the bible. "Jasper was working for me. There was an accident which resulted in a broken arm and Alice felt the need to care for him. He's been to town a few times but he prefers to keep his distance so he doesn't go to often. Actually, Jasper would prefer not to be around anyone but there was something about Alice that made Jasper open up. He became a better worker and even more friendly."_

 _After finishing the last dish I took the seat next to Edward so I could listen to him read._

I was brought out of my memories when I heard loud crying and screaming. At the moment Edward was working on clearing the path from the house to the barn and chicken pen since it was snowing again. I quickly dropped the clothes I was washing and went outside. I saw Edward running towards the barn and at the same moment I noticed a trail of blood leading from the woods to the barn.

I went to follow Edward into the barn. As I was placing my hand on the door it swung open. "Bella, you can't go in there. Please go back to the house." Edward said as he quickly stepped around me and proceeded towards the house.

I ran to catch up with him. "What's going on? Who's blood is on the ground?" I asked between catching my breath.

We were back in the house and Edward was gathering old rags and the sewing kit that was by the fire. "Bella, please grab the largest bowl and pump some fresh water. I'll take that to the barn. Then I need you to warm a pot of water over the stove." Edward said in a hurry. I quickly filled the bowl and Edward took it out of my hands and ran out the door.

I did as he said and started a pot of water over the fire. While that was warming I decided to find out what was going on. I went outside and headed towards the barn. I opened the door and found Edward helping two Indians treat another. I gasped at the sight in front of me. Edward looked up from the young boy and said, "I told you to stay in the house. Please go back in. You don't need to see this."

I nodded unable to respond in any other way. I managed to tear my eyes from the sight of the boy and turn back towards the house. When I was back inside I checked on the water. It had warmed a bit but I knew from seeing the injuries of the boy it needed to be much hotter.

It was a few minutes later when Edward came through the door. "Is the water ready yet?" Edward asked as he gathered a piece of wood and lit one end of it.

"It's much warmer now. It should help. Is there anything else you need?" I replied as I watched him with the wood.

"I'm going to start a small fire in the barn to warm everyone up a little more. I'll be back in for the water in a couple minutes." He replied before he grabbed a few more pieces of wood in his left arm and carried the lit piece of wood in his right hand.

Unable to wait I decided to go out and help but I was stopped as Edward came back through the door. "What do you think your doing? You can't go out there please stay inside. If you must do something prepare some food. Our guests won't be going anywhere for a day or two. Edward lifted the pot from the stove and went towards the door. "Please stay here." He pleaded.

"I can be of help. Please tell me what's going on." I said as he went out the door.

"I know you want to help and preparing a meal will be more helpful than you going out there. I'll explain everything when I come back later. Everything will be okay, I promise." He said, as he rushed down the steps of the front porch.

I went back inside and prepared the meal as Edward said. I also, heated more water so I could finish the laundry. When I ran out of things to do I decided to sit by the fire and read some scripture. It was about an hour later before Edward returned covered in blood. He peered towards me and must have noticed my questioning glance. As he was heading towards his bedroom he said, "I'm going to go change and then I will explain everything."

It only took Edward a few minutes before he returned. I watched as he filled the washing bucket with fresh water and placed his soiled clothes inside. Once he was done he joined me by the fire. I closed the bible and gave him my undivided attention.

"You're probably aware that it is illegal to help Indians outside of their reservations. That is why I didn't want you helping. If someone finds out I don't want you charged. Since your father was a law abiding man I figure you wouldn't want to tarnish his reputation." He said as he turned his chair to face me. He lifted my hand and rubbed it between his fingers. "Running Wolf was injured when he was trying to steal food for the tribe. Unfortunately, a soldier noticed him and he was shot."

"I would have still helped. I agree with you that they are being treated wrongly and it might surprise you but my father also helped when he could. Will Running Wolf be okay?" I replied with sadness.

"I don't know if he'll be okay. I do know I hope it keeps snowing. He lost a lot of blood and I'm worried soldiers might show up looking for him." He let me hands go and stood. "I'm going to take our guests some of the food you prepared. Please, stay away from them just in case someone comes looking for them."

I nodded, silently praying for Running Wolf to recover and hoping we wouldn't be discovered.

**B+E**B+E**

Hope you liked this chapter. Did you figure out that Running Wolf is Jacob?


End file.
